


The Hard Way: The Lizardfolk

by Angel2357



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal, Lizardfolk, Trans Character, Trans Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 06:25:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19351303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel2357/pseuds/Angel2357
Summary: Or, Can You Really Defeat An Angry Lizardfolk By Giving Them A Rough, Intimate Fucking?! You Can If You're A Bard And Have A Natural 20!!





	The Hard Way: The Lizardfolk

SKLORTCH

Not exactly a pleasant sound, but then neither is pulling a javelin out of your ankle.

Layna just swears and quickly applies a bandage, already soaked with disinfectant. This temple's not the easiest to explore... With this skewered ankle, her mobility is shot, so she puts away her sword and shield and takes out a silvery compound bow, holding several arrows in the other hand.

This temple... It's smack-dab in the middle of the jungle, but the construction's not quite right. The cool gray stone and phosphorescent blue paint is the same as the ruins in the highlands, only this one's still standing. Hearing a fluttering, she quickly nocks an arrow and twists her body, shooting a bat out of the air, then rapidly takes out three more with two shots. Exploring these ruins could give insight into the nature of these civilizations, so she's not quite gonna back down yet just because her ankle's shot.

She presses on, her enchanted belt buckle sending light in all directions and removing the need for a torch. It's daytime, and there's skylights and windows around, but it still helps a little. She pauses, and casts a shockwave spell, sending pulsating gray mold flying in all directions. She'd almost stepped in that, too...

The trap that shot the javelin wasn't of the same make as the ruins, though. The wood used, the hempen rope, the head of the javelin which looks like a crocodile's fang... Lizardfolk. That doesn't make much sense, though; if these ruins were being inhabited by them, there'd be traps everywhere, and she's only run into two (and easily avoided the lasso trap, at that). Is it just the one saurian?

She doesn't have to wonder for long.

A heavy THUMP has her stop in her tracks, still propping herself up with a hand on the wall. The hallway here ends in a four-way intersection, with a large square room dominated by the skylight above. And turning the corner, presumably lying in ambush, is a huge saurian.

Jesus christ. Lizardfolk are usually below average height, but this one's easily two to three heads--maybe more--higher than Layna, with bulging muscles and sparse armor, holding two large cleaver-esque swords. This opponent is definitely out of Layna's league, but thankfully lizardfolk tend to not be particularly fast, and this one even moreso...

...crap, the ankle. Her mind racing, Layna tries to devise a plan to get out of this. She just can't. Instead, she activates her boots of leaping and JUMPS, crossing from one hallway to the one opposite it--in the process nearly touching the glass of the skylight. As she lands, she winces and nearly stumbles from her ankle, but manages to stay standing as the boots lose their glow for the next three minutes. No leaping for her. She turns around, ready to fire an arrow-

-forgetting that the saurian's larger legs would allow them to move much faster. Already face-to-face with this monster, she hurriedly lets loose a simultaneous shot with four arrows, all of which sort of plink against its scales. As she curses every god, it lifts its arm, preparing for a horizontal slash... And she suddenly gets an idea.

A cliché idea. A bad idea.

A Bard idea.

It swings, but she's gone. Sliding forward between its legs, she quickly stands up (powering through the pain) and grabs the saurian's tail, looping her arms around it. They seize up, tail thrashing wildly, but Layna manages to maintain a grip and, with great effort, throws the big lizard backwards, tossing it onto its back. After taking a moment to realize what just happened, they plant their hands on the ground--and are met with Layna shooting arrows right at said hands, and forcing them to let go. Then, they try a tailswipe, but Layna thought of that too--she stomps on it with her good foot, while activating both her ring of endurance and band of stoneskin--increasing her stamina, pain tolerance and weight. (Also motherfucker, either of them would have been able to nullify the ankle pain. Gah.)

Out of options and weaponless, the saurian just lies there, as Layna struts (as best she can) in front of the downed lizardfolk with a triumphant look. Their eyes lock, and Layna taunts them. "So big and strong, but you can't even beat a bard with a busted ankle, huh. How the mighty have fallen." They look away, avoiding her gaze in shame... then something very interesting happens.

"Well, that saves me some work."

The saurian's loincloth slowly, then quickly, lifts and falls to the side as two large shafts, an impressive hemipenes, rise from within, the pointed tips already slick with precum. They simply look away, closing their eyes and shifting uncomfortably, still not daring to move their hands all that much. Layna kneels right between their legs, still grinning up at them.

Gripping each shaft with one hand (oh hey, the fingers almost go all the way around this time!), she squeezes a bit but otherwise lets them stew in their arousal. "Be honest, here. This is because you got defeated so easily, right? You love being put in your place." They huff, in tacit admittance and near-palpable arousal. She pumps up and down very slowly and deliberately, making them squirm a bit, and intensify their breathing, and a surprising amount of precum spills from their tips.

She draws back a hand, covered in the clear liquid, and licks it with the sole intention of cleaning it. But then she stops, and grins. She tears off her shirt and bra with speed, nearly banishing them to the Shadow Realm with her enthusiasm, and presses her torso against one shaft. She wraps her breasts around it and squeezes, and moves up and down, extracting a grunt from them. She wraps one arm around, keeping the titty seal intact and tight, while freeing up the other hand to grasp the lonely dick to bring it up to her mouth.

She licks, and licks, and licks, and cleans all of the precum, relishing the taste. And then she slips it into her mouth, and sucks, and goes deeper. She takes a break, bobbing up and down for a bit, then goes deeper, and deeper. Then up and down, up and down, going a long distance in each direction, and making them tremble and grunt and clench. She keeps pleasuring both shafts flawlessly--well, well no, not really. The pose doesn't really allow for that, and she's definitely focusing more on the mouth one, so it's sloppy and awkward, but they're enjoying themselves very much, one half rubbing so nicely against her soft body, the other being engulfed three-fourths of the way through over and over.

Then comes what sounds like a fucked-up lizardfolk moan, and so much throbbing, and Layna retreats her mouth all the way back up to the tip and uses her hand and breasts to tip them over. With little warning, cum spills forth, covering her breasts and torso and filling her mouth past capacity. And y'know what? It actually tastes pretty good. She savors and swallows, and catches her breath, and stands up. The saurian starts to shift and turn over to get up, but she moves them back into place with her foot.

"Oh, we're not done yet. Look at yourself. You're still ready." They look down, and find that she's right--they're still hard as hell, maybe even more now. And they look up and Layna's pants are just gone. Panties, too. (The boots stay, though.)

She begins to lower, her heart pounding in excitement, grasping the tips of both shafts in one hand and leading them towards her ass, and supporting herself with the other, leaning on their knee. Then the rings' effects wear off, and the ankle stings, and she nearly falls--but they suddenly grasp that leg below the knee, giving her support and letting her ankle rest. She just grins. "How well-behaved." They just huff, and she continues going down, and down... And takes both of the already thoroughly-lubricated shafts, at first just slowly inserting with a gasp, then much faster and more confidently, biting her lip and stifling a moan as the rubbery appendages stretch her nicely. Mfff... She starts going up, and then down, dropping her weight down to their hips, then up slowly, then down.

She just throws her head back. "Goooddd... You may be a pathetic weakling," their breath catches, still growing in excitement over being defeated and used, "but you make for such a nice fffuck..." She slams down and starts gyrating and moving her hips just right to drive them nuts, grunting and roar-moaning and breathing hard and throbbing in delightful powerlessness, getting some nice pressure on her prostate in the process and feeling the sweat running down her body (exhausted already? I'm losing my touch), and then she starts jumping up and slamming down again. They tremble and quiver and look at her pleadingly, and it fills her with joy and makes her feel so powerful when she realizes they're holding on for her.

"Alright, fine. You've earned it." She slams down. "Fill me." And that one last slam also gets her off (staining them with her own cum), setting her hole to clenching and squeezing and tightening and making them cum more and more, draining, well and truly defeated.

She stands up, still nice and full, and catches her breath. "Ooo-kay. Now don't let me find you again... Or you know what happens." She grabs her stuff and goes back the way she came--there was a waterfall somewhere she can clean up--leaving them to stew in their own exhaustion and lingering arousal, slowly falling asleep.


End file.
